This invention relates generally to landing gear for supporting a vehicle when the vehicle is parked and, more particularly, to a new foot design for such landing gear. While the landing gear of the present invention may have other applications, it is particularly suited for supporting one end of a trailer when the trailer is uncoupled from its tractor and parked.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,666,290, 4,634,144, Re. 31,011 and 4,462,612 for landing gear in the field of this invention.